Nothing is NEVER ever EVER weird
by xXmysterious-unknownXx
Summary: "There is no way in hell, heaven or earth that i would go on a date with you. NEVER." Ouch. That hurts. "Is this all THAT!""I need an escape plan.""oh come on! SAKU-CHAN! is a date or no ice-cream for a week!""I would rather die" DISCONTINUED/COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTHING IS NEVER EVER EVER WEIRD**

_Summary: "I WONT IN HELL, DATE THE STUPID ICE CUBES AND IDIOT TRIO! I WONT, I WONT, I WONT!" "well—too bad. Is this all THAT!" "ANYTHING BUT VEGETABLE!" wait… WTF! you.. got.. to.. be.. kidding.. me.. "oh come on! SAKU-CHAN! is date or green VEGETABLE!" "fine."_

**NOTE: Neji: 21**

** Sasuke: 21**

** Gaara: 21**

** Naruto: 21**

** Sakura: 20**

** Kiba: 21**

** Deidara: 20**

** Shikamaru: 21**

**-TO THE STORY!-**

"NEXT!" shouted the interviewer.

A girl came in with pink hair and green eyes. She is wearing a red dress and a pair of red high heels. Her hair is let down.

**-With the ice cubes-**

'_Great another girly girl fan girl which always talk about herself. BLAH BLAH is going to be a long day.' _Thought Gaara, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto.

**-With interviewer and sakura-**

"Okay, I bet your name is Sakura Haruno?" asked the interviewer.

"No… I am not Sakura, I am Taylor swift!" said Sakura sarcastically. "anyway, give me a sec… I need to go to the toilet"

"Um…sure" said the interviewer.

With that Sakura dash out of the interview room and into the bathroom.

A few minutes later, sakura came in with a 3 quarter black pants and a blue T-shirt which wrote _"Don't mess with me"_. She also wore a pair of sneakers and a black cap. Her hair is tied up in a messy bun.

"Okay…Miss Sakura…Why did you change your clothes?" asked the interviewer

"Because that freaking dress is making me look like a retarded girl without any brain thanks to _somebody._ If that _somebody_ is watching please note that after this interview you will face hell" said Sakura as she kept emphasizing somebody.

"Okay…lets start the interview" said the interviewer. "You do know that you are on TV live right? Can you please answer some question truthfully?"

"Sure…"

"What's your name?" asked the interviewer.

"…You just said my name like 5 minutes ago and I answer you and no my name is not taylor swift and now you're asking me what my name" said sakura. "And if I am not mistaken…In the TV screen there's a gigantic SAKURA HARUNO written down there!" twitch sakura

"…Okay…How old are you?" asked the interviewer.

"Why should I tell you?" asked sakura

"Cause this is the interview LIVE! And you came here to ANSWER the question NOT ASKING questions" said the interviewer angrily.

"Well…I don't come here for INTERVIEW!" said sakura

"Then?" asked the interviewer.

"I don't even want to come here." Said sakura

**-With the ice cubes-**

'_Wow…she is one interesting girl…among all the 500 billion girls she is…AMUSING!' _thought Naruto _"oh wait. I FOUND RAMEN!"_

**-With interviewer and sakura-**

"Then…why are you here? Heck…To be popular?" said the interviewer.

"HECK! I don't want to be popular… I was being FORCE but _somebody_ just couldn't listen because I lose one darn bet" said sakura.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Come on… Sakura-CHANNN! YOU LOST THE BET! I TOLD YOU THE OLD MAN WILL STAB THAT PIECE OF MEAT BEFORE HE DIE! But NOOOO YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, THE SMARTEST BOY!" said person number 1. "WOOF!" replied his dog**_

"_**YEA! ARE YOU A CHICKEN? Yea… POK POK POK! Un" said person number 2 as he imitate a chicken which is Sakura**_

"_**According to my data, there is 90% chance that your going to be very, very annoyed and agree. What is the point? I know what your going to choose anyway, this is so troublesome and such a drag" sigh and said person number 3.**_

"_**URGHH! SHIT YOU GUYS! FML!" shouted Sakura**_

"_**FML… for my love? Un.." said person number 2 "AWWW YOUR SO SWEEEET!" shouted person number 2 as he started throwing flowers.**_

"_**This is such a drag" said person number 3 as he pinch his nose**_

"_**YOU'RE A DRAG!" shouted Sakura as if there is no more air.**_

"_**COME ON! I am going to annoy the crap out off you until you go to that interview. REVENGE IS SWEET!" said person number 1 as he punch his fist to the air.**_

"_**FINE! AND STOP ANNOYING ME!" shouted Sakura as she bang her head to the wall.**_

_**All three of them hi-5!**_

_**End of flashback**_

'_Wow…she is the first almost all teenage girls came here.' _Thought the interviewer '_this should be interesting'_

**-With the ice cubes-**

'_Hn… She is the first alright…' _thought Sasuke

**-With interviewer and sakura-**

"Oh I see…Can you tell me where you live?" asked the interviewer

"No…Are you a stalker or something?"Asked sakura

'_**KIBA, DEIDARA **__AND__** SHIKAMARU**__! YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD AFTER I FINISH THIS INTERVIEW!' _Thought sakura angrily.

**-With kiba, deidara and shikamaru-**

HACHOOOOO –sneeze-

"-Gulp- I got a bad feeling when she come back and were dead!" said Kiba as he rub his nose

"Yup…And look at her glare when she says _somebody_" said Shikamaru as he wipe his nose

"Whose the somebody anyway? UN…" asked Deidara STUPIDLY as he… hit… his nose…?

"US! STUPID!" said shikamaru

"OH…AHHH WE ARE DEAD! Un…" said deidara

"'Because that freaking dress is making me look like a retard thanks to _somebody._ If that _somebody_ is watching please note that after this interview you will face hell'" Mimic Kiba about sakura.

"HEY! That line sound so familiar…un…" said deidara

"Its sakura ST-U-PID!" said kiba

**-BACK TO SAKURA-**

HACHOOOOO sneezed sakura

"I have a feeling somebody is talking or thinking about me…" said sakura

**-With Kiba, Deidara and shikamaru-**

-Gulp-

"We are pancakes alright" said Kiba. "WOOF! WOOF!" said Akamaru, Kiba's dog.

Shikamaru and Deidara nodded their head.

**-BACK TO SAKURA-**

"Tell us about yourself, Sakura" said the interviewer.

"…What is it about talking about myself? BO-RI-NG" said sakura. "I could tell you about the _somebody_…"

"Okay…"

"Ok first there's Kiba and his dog Akamaru. HE IS THE ONE WHO FORCE ME TO WEAR THAT DRESS! 'You need to wear that super cool red dress I wasted a lot of money on it'" Mimic sakura about Kiba.

"Then there's the blond guy, Deidara 'You lose a bet, And I thought you were AWESOME…NOT!' BORING!" said sakura while imitating Deidara.

"And there's the genius, Shikamaru. 'See I always win the bet…BLAH BLAH BLAH!'" Said sakura while imitating the genius.

**-With the ice cubes-**

_Hehe…she is really amusing…I never thought that someone is THAT good and imitating… _thought Neji

**-With Kiba, Deidara and shikamaru-**

-HUGE gulp-

"We are in deepshit!" said deidara –GULP-

"Look at how she mimic us…IS EXACTLY THE SAME!" said Kiba

"Woof… I agree Woof" said the dog, Akamaru

"Did Akamaru just talk? I AM GOING CRAZYYYY!" shouted deidara. "STRESS! STRESS!"

"Troublesome…" said shikamaru

**-Back to sakura-**

_Interesting…_thought the interviewer

"Sakura, what would you do when sasuke, Gaara, neji and naruto is watching this show?"

"Ignore them…DUH~…" said sakura confidently

**-Ice cubes-**

"Guys don't you think she is the first?" asked naruto

"Hn…" said sasuke

"Ya…" said Gaara

"Sure…" said neji

**-Sakura-**

"Oh look at the time my interview is over…BYE!" shouted sakura

**-Ice cubes-**

_Why must she go now it is getting interesting!_ Thought Gaara as he glare at the clock.

**-Interviewer-**

"HI! MY NAME IS KARIN AND OMG! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE INTERVIEW I LIKE TO GO TO SHOPPING AND MY DRESS I BOUGHT IT FROM THE MOST EXPENSIVE STORE, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WEARING IT! AND IF SASUKE-KUN IS WATCHING CAN I PLEASE BE YOUR ASSISTANT? I AM WORTHY TO BE ONE UNLIKE THAT PINK-HAIR BITCH!" babbled Karin

**-Ice cubes-**

_HOW DARE SHE CALL SAKURA A BITCH_ Thought Gaara

_HOW DARE SHE AND EWWW SHE IS A SLUT I CAN TELL _thought sasuke

_SHE'S O.U.T, OUT! _Thought naruto

_GRR…SAKURA IS WORTH WATCHING NOT HER! _Thought Neji

**-Interviewer-**

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Come in?" said the interviewer

Sakura came in from the door.

"Sorry I interrupted!" said sakura.

"Pink-hair bitch…what are you doing here? Steal my spotlight?" said Karin

"Oh look whose talking…What am I doing here? I am here to take my bag and who the hell wants to steal your spot light? Your spot light is like my last thing in the world I would wanna take it…Puh-lease! Pink-hair bitch! Are you color blind? Your hair is red so it should be red-hair bitch! Said sakura

"How dare you…MARK MY WORDS BITCH!YOUR GONNA PAY!" said Karin

"In pen or pencil?" said sakura innocently.

"-GASP-" gasped Karin dramatically and she ran out the door…funnily…

Sakura took her bag and said "Sorry I chase her out! To all Karin voters I am truly sorry peace out!" sakura showed a peace sign and her tongue sticking out

**-Ice cubes-**

_-Chuckled- nice going sakura and…She's out! Thanks sakura! DAMN! I said thanks! Why am I having this weird feeling? _Thought the ice cubes.

**-With sakura-**

"KIBA! SHIKAMARU! DEIDARAAAAAAAAA get your butts down her—HAHAHAHAHA" laughed sakura.

Now, sakura is on the floor laughing so hard while clutching her stomach. You could say she laugh her butt out!

**-CLIFFHANGER-**

**!REVIEW! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!**

PEACE OUT!

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTHING IS NEVER EVER EVER WEIRD**

Deidara, Kiba and shikamaru twitched.

"What haha the hahahaha are you guys hahahahaha doing hahaha?" laughed sakura

Kiba, Deidara and shikamaru is wearing a black dress with make-up on their face. Shikamaru have his pineapple hairstyle down, Kiba is wearing a wig and deidara has curled up his hair. Worst of all they had a paper with them it seems the title is dead wish.

Sakura took the paper and read it.

_I, Shikamaru is happy that I was able to leave the troublesome earth by the hands of sakura Haruno and now I am going to face a new life whether is in hell or heaven…I, shikamaru still thinks that it is…very…TROUBLESOME! My wish is for the world to be a less troublesome place and wish that people out there won't be tortured by the woman with pink hair…! May my heart rest in peace…!_

"HAHAHA! SHIKAMARU! HAHAHA! WHY ARE YOU DEAD!" laughed sakura. "And  
you look like my great aunt Susanne but you look worst!"

Sakura took the paper from kiba and read it.

_I, Kiba am glad that I could be with Sakura Haruno for 20 years of her life! I, Kiba will also be there for Sakura whether I am dead or alive. I, Kiba don't care whether she, sakura killed me or not…! My wish is that my dog, Akamaru finds a girlfriend…! May my heart rest in piece!_

"HAHAHA KIBA! IS HAHAHA PEACE AND UR HEART IS HAHAHA AREADY A PIECE.!" said sakura

Sakura got really excited until she wanted to read more she took the paper away from deidara.

_I, the powerful, handsome and smart Deidara am proud to be very handsome and powerful. My life is on the dead line where I am ready to be killed by Haruno Sakura. I, Deidara would do anything to be the most handsome man of all time. My wish is for me to stay young and not be old. May my face look as Handsome as ever. Rest in Peace my face. You need your beauty sleep._

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"HAHAHA DEIDARA!" laughed sakura.

She rolled around the floor while holding her stomach and tears came down from her eyes.

"Why are you guys writing this notes and it seems that I am going to kill you." Said sakura

"Isn't it obvious?" said Kiba

"Umm…no…" said sakura innocently

"'Because that freaking dress is making me look like a retard thanks to _somebody._ If that _somebody_ is watching please note that after this interview you will face hell'" Mimic Kiba about sakura.

"HEY!-" said sakura

"Ya…HEY!" Interrupt shikamaru

"I mean HEY! That line sound so familiar!" said sakura

"Are you Deidara?" said Kiba. "IT'S YOU! REMEMBER DURING THE INTERVIEW?"

"Why do you say that I am deidara?" asked sakura

"Cause he asked the EXACT same question as you!" explained shikamaru

"REALLY? Hi-5 Deidara-dude!" said sakura.

"Hi-5 sakura…un…" said deidara

"Oh now you remind me! Get ready, girls. You are facing hell!" said sakura

"You need to remind her don't you, Kiba?" said shikamaru. "And why are calling us girls, man?" said shikamaru

"You dress! Where do you get it?" said sakura

"I knit it!" replied shikamaru

"YOU NEED? THIS IS A LIFE TIME DISCOVERY! HAHAHAHA" laughed sakura…again…

"I thought you knew I knit? When you were five…REMEMBER?"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed a pineapple boy, Shikamaru

"Yes?" replied sakura

"Here!" shikamaru handed Sakura a handkerchief with a small blush on his cheek.

"Wow! Thank cue" replied sakura cutely.

"I knit it" said shikamaru

"You need it?" replied sakura

"Ya I knit it." Little does he know sakura thought he NEED it no KNIT it.

Sakura handed Shikamaru his handkerchief "Here" said sakura

"?" wondered shikamaru

"You say you NEED it!" said sakura

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Sakura giggled "Oh yea… you were very cute!"

"SAKURA! Un…" whined Deidara "Am I cute? Un…"

"Maybe" replied sakura

"SAKURA! Un…" whined Deidara…again

"You are MY stupid, idiotic and funny friend" said sakura

"HOW BOUT ME?" whined kiba

"you too" said sakura. Sakura walked over to the living room and headed towards to the TV.

Suddenly… "THE WINNER TO BECOME GAARA-SAN ASSIATANT IS…"

While the assistant open the envelope sakura grabbed a drink and drink it and then

"SAKURA HARUNO!" shouted the interviewer. Sakura spit out her juice on Shikamaru face and his make-up has been ruin.

"HEY! I TOOK 5 HOURS TO DO MY MAKE-UP!" shouted shikamaru

"Oh sorry" apologize sakura

"THE WINNER TO BECOME SASUKE-SAN ASSISTANT IS…"

While the assistant open the envelope sakura grabbed a drink again and drink it again and then

"SAKURA HARUNO!" shouted the interviewer. Sakura spit out her juice on Kiba's face and his make-up has been ruin…too.

"WHAT?" shouted sakura

"SAKURA! MY MAKE-UP ME AND AKAMARU WORKED REALLY HARD TO DO THAT MAKE-UP!"

"Sorry! Your dog knows how to make-up?" said sakura

"THE WINNER TO BECOME NARUTO-SAN ASSISTANT IS…"

While the assistant open the envelope…again… sakura grabbed a drink again and drink it again and then…again

"SAKURA HARUNO!" shouted the interviewer. Sakura spit out her juice on Deidara's face and his make-up has been ruin…too…again.

"WHAT! AM I DREAMING I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE ICE CUBES ASSISTANT!"

"HARUNO SAKURA! Un… LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY MAKE-UP!" shouted Deidara like a girl.

"Sorry…" said sakura

"THE WINNER TO BECOME NEJI-SAN ASSISTANT IS…"

While the assistant open the envelope…again… again…sakura grabbed a drink again and drink it again and then…again and again

"SAKURA HARUNO!" shouted the interviewer. Sakura swallowed her juice and then…

"WHAT?" shouted sakura

"Now only you swallowed your drink after you ruin our make-up…nice" said Kiba sarcastically.

"WHAT?" screamed sakura really really LOUD…and with that she faint…

**-With ice-cubes- **

"I know it's weird guys, but I can hear sakura screaming WHAT?" said naruto

"Me too I heard it…" agreed all the ice cubes

**-With sakura- **

"What happened?" said sakura

"You fainted when all four of the ice cubes chose you to be their assistant" explained shikamaru

"WHAT?" screamed sakura really really really LOUD…and with that she faint…again…

**-With ice-cubes- **

"I know it's weird again guys, but I can hear sakura screaming WHAT? Again…" said naruto

"Me too I heard it…again…" agreed all the ice cubes

**-With sakura- **

"What happened?" said sakura

"You fainted when all four of the ice cubes chose you to be their assistant" explained shikamaru

"WHAT?" screamed sakura really really really LOUD…and with that she faint…again…again…

**-With ice-cubes- **

"I know it's weird again and again guys, but I can hear sakura screaming WHAT? Again…again…" said naruto

"Me too I heard it…again…again…" agreed all the ice cubes

**-With sakura- **

"What happened?" said sakura

"You fainted when all four of the ice cubes chose you to be their assistant" explained shikamaru

"WHAT?" screamed sakura and then a splash came to her face!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" shouted sakura

"We are afraid you would faint the forth time" said Kiba

"FORTH TIME? WHAT?" shouted really softly…and she faint

"GOD! SHE SHOULD STOP FAINTING! Un… DÉJÀ VU much…un…" said deidara

A few minutes later she woke up…

"So? I am done fainting…already…" said sakura. "what now?"

"HEYY! SAKURA! WHERE'S IS OUR PUNISHMENT?"

"You have to remind her do you, Kiba?" said Shikamaru

"And you call me stupid...un…" said deidara

"Oh yea… your punishment come follow me…" said sakura

Shikamaru, Kiba and deidara just shrugged and follow her.

Few moments later…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" shouted kiba, shikamaru and Deidara

"WOOHOOOOOO" shouted sakura

**-CLIFFHANGER-**

**(a/n: I bet your wondering what their punishment is…TOO BAD… wait for the next chap)**

PEACE OUT!

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTHING IS NEVER EVER EVER WEIRD**

"You are enjoying this aren't you?" said shikamaru

"HELL YEAHH!" shouted sakura

"ME too! Un…" said deidara

"You aren't suppose to enjoy your punishment!" said sakura

"Why?...un…" asked deidara

"Cause punishment is suppose to be PURE torture" said sakura

"Sakura we know that you are not really good at punishment" said Kiba

"Then why did you do the dead letter then?" asked sakura while pointing at kiba

Kiba pointed at Deidara, Deidara pointed at Shikamaru, Shikamaru pointed at a boy, the boy pointed at his mother, his mother pointed to a old man, the old man pointed at the old lady and **all of a sudden they start dating** the old lady pointed at the baby, the baby pointed at her mother, the mother pointed at a 100 year old granny, 100 year old granny surprisingly could lift her hand up and pointed at a teenager, the teenager pointed at a girl, the girl pointed to a old man, the old man pointed to the girl again…, the girl pointed to the teenager, the teenager pointed to a 100 year old granny again…, the 100 year old granny surprisingly could lift her hand up and pointed at the mother, the mother pointed at her baby, her baby pointed to the old lady, the old lady pointed at the old man and suddenly **they fell in love**…, the old man pointed to a mother, the mother pointed to her son, her son pointed to shikamaru, shikamaru pointed at deidara, deidara pointed at kiba.

"Where does all does people come from?" said sakura…shock

"I hired them! Un…" said deidara

"YOU HIRED THEM?" shouted sakura

"I was just kidding…un…" said deidara

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! KIBA!" shouted sakura while pointing at kiba…

Kiba pointed at Deidara, Deidara pointed at Shikamaru, Shikamaru pointed at a boy, the boy pointed at his mother, his mother pointed to a old man, the old man pointed at the old lady **they got married**…, the old lady pointed at the baby, the baby pointed at her mother, the mother pointed at a 100 year old granny, 100 year old granny surprisingly could lift her hand up and pointed at a teenager, the teenager pointed at a girl, the girl pointed to a old man, the old man pointed to the girl again…, the girl pointed to the teenager, the teenager pointed to a 100 year old granny again…, the 100 year old granny surprisingly could lift her hand up and pointed at the mother, the mother pointed at her baby, her baby pointed to the old lady, the old lady pointed at the old man and suddenly **they fell in love…again…,** the old man pointed to a mother, the mother pointed to her son, her son pointed to shikamaru, shikamaru pointed at deidara, deidara pointed at kiba…again…

"KIBA! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" said sakura while pointing at kiba…again…

Kiba pointed at Deidara, Deidara pointed at Shikamaru, Shikamaru pointed at a boy, the boy pointed at his mother, his mother pointed to a old man, the old man pointed at the old lady **they started quarrelling**…, the old lady pointed at the baby, the baby pointed at her mother, the mother pointed at a 100 year old granny, 100 year old granny surprisingly could lift her hand up and pointed at a teenager, the teenager pointed at a girl, the girl pointed to a old man, the old man pointed to the girl again…, the girl pointed to the teenager, the teenager pointed to a 100 year old granny again…, the 100 year old granny surprisingly could lift her hand up and pointed at the mother, the mother pointed at her baby, her baby pointed to the old lady, the old lady pointed at the old man and suddenly **they got tired of pointing and divorce…:(** the old man pointed to a mother, the mother pointed to her son, her son pointed to shikamaru, shikamaru pointed at deidara, deidara pointed at kiba…again…again…

"KIBA! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" said sakura while pointing at the tree.

"I don't know…It look so real when you say 'after this interview you will face hell'" said kiba

"Oh I see, but this is the best punishment right?" said sakura

"No no no no no..un…" said deidara

"The best punishment is went you brought us to a free concert and we sat on the VIP sit and we got to go to the backstage." Said kiba

"But is this punishment great?" asked sakura

"YA ITS GREATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. THISSSSSS PUNISHMENTTTTT ISSSSS THEEEE GREATTTTEESSSSSSTTTTTTT unnnnn…" said Deidaraaaaaaaa.

"Ya I know… and you do know your punishment now is in the carnival right?" asked sakura

"Yupppppppppppp unnnnnnn…" said deidara.

"DEIDARA! GET DOWN FROM THE MERRY-GO-ROUND NOW! You know you are 20 years old right? And here you are acting like a 2 year old sitting on the merry-go-round screaming like a girl" said/shouted sakura

"HEYY! LETS GO TO THE ROLAR COASTER OF DOOM" screamed Kiba eventhough he is next to sakura

"My ears I am deaf…!" said sakura "OKAY!"

"AHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHH…AHHHHHH" shouted all four of them.

"STOPPPPP COOOOPPPPPYIINGGGGG MMMMEEEEEEE" shouted four of them…again…

"STOPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTT" said all of them….again….again

"AHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHH…AHHHHHH" shouted all four of them.

"STOPPPPP COOOOPPPPPYIINGGGGG MMMMEEEEEEE" shouted four of them…again…

"STOPPPPPPPPP ITTTTTTT" said all of them….again….again

"DÉJÀ VUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…" screamed all of them…really loud

Then all of a sudden everyone in the roller coaster shouted DÉJÀ VUUUUUUUUUUU.  
Sakura, shikamaru, Kiba and deidara…sweatdropped while saying "COPY CAT!" but deidara said "COPY DOG"

"WHATTTTT THEEEEE HEELLLLLLLLLLLL?" said Kiba "DON'TTTT CALLLLLL DOGS COPYYYYYY DOGSSSSSSSSSS"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAA…DOGSSSSSS AREEEEEE TROUBLESOMEEEEE" said shikamaru.

After the roller coaster they went to eat.

-At the café-

HACHOOOOOOOOO sneezed sakura

**-With the ice cubes-**

"Hey guys, is it just me or I could hear sakura sneeze?" asked naruto

"Hn..." replied sasuke

"Same" replied neji

"Ya…" replied Gaara

They just shrugged and went back to eat

**-With sakura-**

"You could hear her because she is at the back of you, DUMMY DUM DUM! Un…" said Deidara.

**-With the ice cubes-**

"Now it seems I could hear someone calling us DUMMY DUM DUM!" said naruto

"Hn…" replied sasuke

"Same" replied neji

"Ya…" replied Gaara

They just shrugged and went back to eat

**-With sakura-**

"You could hear him because he is at the back of you, IDIOT DIOT DIOT!" said Kiba.

"Is there even such thing as, Idiot diot diot?" asked sakura innocently

"Yup there is in my dictionary!" said kiba proudly

**-With the ice cubes-**

"Now it seems I could hear someone calling us idiot diot diot!" said naruto

"Hn…" replied sasuke

"Same" replied neji

"Ya…" replied Gaara

They just shrugged and went back to eat.

"Can you guys seriously stop saying the same word over and over and over" said naruto.

They just shrugged and went back to eat…again….

**-With sakura-**

"They are such a stupid stup stup…!" said Shikamaru

"Is there any word as stupid stup stup?" asked sakura

"Ya…is in my dictionary…" said shikamaru

**-With the ice cubes-**

"Now it seems I could hear someone calling us stupid stup stup!" said naruto

"Hn…" replied sasuke

"Same" replied neji

"Ya…" replied Gaara

They just shrugged and went back to eat.

**-With sakura-**

"GRRRR… I hate THIS!" sakura shouted and went towards the ice cubes. "Listen stupid stup stup, Dummy dum dum, idiot diot diot and assholes ass ass! We are the one who called you those words with no meaning! WE are JUST at the BACK of YOU that's why you could HEAR US" and with that she left.

**-With the ice cubes-**

"Now it seems I could hear someone calling us stupid stup stup, Dummy dum dum, idiot diot diot and assholes ass ass!" said naruto

"Hn…" replied sasuke

"Same" replied neji

"Ya…" replied Gaara

They just shrugged and went back to eat.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"WAIT! IS THAT SAKURA?" shouted all of them.

They turned around and

SLASH!

BOOM!

"AHHHH!" shouted naruto

"HNNNNN!" said sasuke

"…!" said gaara

"WHAT?" said neji

When they cleaned themselves up they saw laughing sakura on the floor with a dog, 3 humans (Kiba, Deidara, Shikamaru) like a maniac.

"HAHA LOOK AT YOUR HAHA FACE HAHA IS HAHA STUPID HAHA" laughed sakura

"Oh yea…tomorrow you are our assistant!" smirk sasuke

"WHAT?" shouted sakura and with that she fainted.

**-Few moments later-**

"What happen?" asked sakura

"When I said Oh yea…tomorrow you are our assistant and then you faint" said sasuke

"WHAT?" shouted sakura and with that she fainted…again…

**-Few moments later-**

"What happen?" asked sakura

"When Sasuke said Oh yea…tomorrow you are our assistant and then you fainted…Twice…In a row…" said Neji

"WHAT?" shouted sakura and with that she fainted…again…again

**-Few moments later-**

"What happen?" asked sakura again…

"When Sasuke and Neji said Oh yea…tomorrow you are our assistant and then you fainted…Trice…In a row…" said Naruto

"WHAT?" shouted sakura and with that she fainted…again…again…again

"Is she always like that?" asked gaara

"You have noooooo idea…Un…HEYY! I HAVE AN IDEA! HEHE" said deidara and gave a evil smirk.

"ME TOO!" said Kiba with a cheeky smile

"ME THREE" shouted shikamaru with an apron on…

**-Few moments later-**

"What happen?" asked sakura again…

"When Sasuke, Naruto and Neji said Oh yea…tomorrow you are our assistant and then you fainted…Four times…In a row…" said Naruto

"WHAT?" shouted sakura and…

BOOM!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? DEIDARA?" shouted sakura

"I THREW YOU EGGS IN CASE YOU FAINTED AGAIN…UN! AND WHERE DOES THAT REAL CHICK COME FROM?" shouted deidara

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU TOOK A REALLLLLL EGG?" screamed sakura

POK

POK

POK!

"AHHH THE MOTHER IS COMING!" shouted sakura

"NOOOOO IS A TAPE RECORDER!" shouted kiba

"WHY DID YOU RECORD THE SOUND OF THE MOTHER CHICKEN!" asked sakura really loud

"ARE YOU CALLING MY DOG A MOTHER CHICKEN?" replied Kiba

"YOUR DOG CAN MAKE A CHICKEN VOICE AND YOUR DOG CAN EVEN HELP YOU TO MAKE-UP?" said sakura

"Of course" replied a voice

Sakura turn around and saw Kiba's dog, Akamaru talking

"AHHHHH! KIBA YOUR DOG IS SPEAKING!" screamed sakura

"NOOOOOO IS A TAPE RECORDER!" shouted shikamaru

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" shouted Kiba

"Why is there a tape recorder on the dog?" asked sakura

"So you won't faint for the I don't know how many times." Replied shikamaru

"I don't think I could even blink" said sakura

"Umm…you just blink…Un" said deidara

"Its exaggeration" replied sakura

"HUH? What that suppose to mean?" asked Deidara

"Your hopeless" said sakura as she turn around…

BAM!

"Sorry—AHHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed sakura.

"We are here all the TIME! For your information." Said Gaara

"Why can't I remember you?" said sakura

"Cause when we said that you are going to be our assistant tomorrow you-" said Neji halfway and with that…

BAM!

Sakura fainted…

"All our hardwork by getting the chicken eggs and the tape recorder had gone to heaven…un… may the eggs and tape recorder rest in peace…un…" said deidara while pretending to cry.

Little do they know (Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Deidara, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Naruto) someone was watching them.

**-With the **_**spy**_**-**

"Haruno…I am going to get my revenge…Just wait…" said _someone_…with that she/he disappeared.

**/~/~/~/~END OF CHAPTER~\\~\\~\\~\\**

**Who could the **_**someone**_** be? Find out next chapter…**

PEACE OUT!

**xXmysterious-unknownXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTHING IS NEVER EVER EVER WEIRD**

**-With the **_**spy**_**-**

"Haruno…I am going to get my revenge…Just wait…" said _someone_…with that she/he disappeared.

**-Few moments later-**

Sakura woke up and said "Next time, don't scare me like that!"

"OKAY! OKAY ENOUGH OF THE FAINTING MOMENT! UN…let's go to the…MERRY-GO-ROUND!" Said deidara proudly.

"No! no! no! let's go to the-" sakura was cut off by naruto

"RAMEN STALL!" shouted naruto

"Even though you guys are a heartless cold ice cubes bastard, deep down inside you guys you are a small little kid…" said sakura

"Ya…-HEYY!" said sasuke, naruto, gaara and neji "Do we look like a kid to you?" asked all of them..again"

"No… but you guys do look like gay!" said Kiba

"Yea… -WHAT?" shouted all of them…

"Ok ok fine… not gay but lesbian…" said shikamaru

"you got that right wait-…WHAT?" shouted all of them ….again…

"Ok ok ok ok not leasbian not gay not kid BUT A RETARDED OLD MAN!" said sakura "And that's final!" with that sakura just walk away while pulling deidara;s hair

"WATCH THE HAIR! WATCH THE HAIR YOU LADY! WATCH THE HAIR!" shouted deidara with his life.

"But-" said naruto

"No but!" said sakura

"So-" said gaara

"No so" said sakura

"Even-" said neji

"No even" said sakura

"Ice-cream?" asked sasuke

"YES ICE-CREAM!" shouted sakura

"Don't you care if you get fat?" asked neji

"Nah—she is the type of girl who don't really care whether she is fat or thin!" said shikamaru

"Un…MERRY-GO-ROUND please? Un… and watch the hair" said deidara

"After I have my ice-cream" said sakura

"SAKURA! WHY DO YOU NEED TO EAT ICE-CREAM? YOU EAT IT ALMOST EVERYDAY! AND I THINK YOU ARE FAT! REALLY FAT!" said deidara

"I AM NOT FAT! Right kiba?" asked sakura, finally releasing deidara's hair

"Yup you are not fat and not thin just the right size!" said kiba

"THANK YOU THANK YOU! Alright where do you want to go Kiba?" asked sakura while hugging the life out of kiba.

"But—you say my, my, my, MY merry-go-round un…" said deidara while crying

"Until you call me FAT! And you are FATTER! FATTER THAN CHOJI!" said sakura.

Choji is a FAT boy, THE FATTEST OF THEM ALL! "Did anyone just call me?" asked Choji while eating 3 packets of French fries, chips, chocolates and noodles. "I heard FAT too" said Choji deadly.

"Umm… I think is a girl from Alaska who call you fat" said sakura to defend herself.

"ALASKA? SHE IS DEADD! I AM OFF TO ALASKA IN INDONESIA!" shouted Choji.

"I thought Alaska is… oh nevermind" said shikamaru

"Nerd" whisper kiba to deidara

"Geek" whisper deidara back and then face to sakura and started crying "H-h-how could y-y-you? Call me fat… HOW COULD YOU? WE ARE OVER! Un…"

"He watch to much romance movie" said naruto

"HOLY COW! YOU STALK DEIDARA! ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH HIM!" shouted sakura out of nowhere.

"I DON'T STALK HIM!" said naruto

"YES"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"NO"  
"NO"  
"YES"  
"HAH!"  
"DAMN!"

"LOSER! So…where do you guys wanna go?" asked sakura as she turn to look at the ice-cubes and a crying naruto.

"Haunted house"

"Haunted house"

"Haunted house"

"Ramen"

"HAUNTED HOUSE IT IS!" shouted sakura "BUT! After my ice-cream!"

"Your not scared of haunted house?" asked sasuke

"Of course not!" said sakura

Kiba and shikamaru gulped.

"…you guys are weird!" said neji, naruto, gaara and sasuke

They went to the nearest ice-cream store.

"I want this no I want that… no this is better… no that want is nicer… this one look very yummy… no this is very nice… no this one Is better… wait—no that want is… no this one is nicer… wait…no …this is yummier…" said sakura to herself. Everyone sweat drop.

"Is she always act like this?" asked gaara

"…wait no this is better… no sakura-Chan this is nicer… no sakura-Chan…!" said naruto

"…Here I am thinking naruto is an ice-cube but he is sooo dumb" whisper deidara to shikamaru.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted naruto out of nowhere.

"I din know he have such a good hearing." Said sasuke.

"NO NO NO NO THIS ONE IS BETTER!" said sakura

"And they are debating which ice-cream is better…is between very berry strawberry or strawberry with chocolate chips… which is the same" said neji as he point the obvious.

"How about you get both." Said kiba

"OH MY GOD KIBA YOUR SO SMART!" shouted sakura as she hugs him

"…And at last she will buy both so we just waste our time for her to debate which is better even though she always have both" said shikamaru as he yawned and he continue "so troublesome"

"Show-off" muttered neji.

"I sho wove his! Do you ove ice-cweam?" asked sakura to the ice cubes.

"I have no idea what you have just said" said sasuke with a question mark on top of his head.

"It means 'I so love this do you love ice cream' DUMMY!" said Kiba.

"So must we answer the question you ask or sakura ask?" asked Neji.

…

…

…

"OH MY GOD! IS THE SAME DAMMIT! JUST ANSWER DO YOU LOVE ICE-CREAM? WITH A SIMPLE YES AND NO! GRRR… You guys are hopeless" shouted Kiba.]

"YES IOU GWUYS ARE HOPESS" said sakura.

"Huh?" said the ice cubes

Sakura swallowed the ice-cream and said "I say that YES YOU GUYS ARE HOPELESS"

"Am I?…un…" asked Deidara.

His eyes will sparkle with stars. Hoping that she will say 5 words… No you're not hopeless. IF you're wondering how that can be five words the answer is… the full-stop is also counted as a word… according to our stupid deidara. Instead the answer came out as…

"Yes you are!" said sakura a simple 3 words sentence EXCLUDING the exclamation mark.

"HAUNTED HOUSE!" shouted Sasuke Neji and Gaara

"…AWWW haunted house just great just fabulous just awesome" muttered Deidara, Kiba and shikamaru.

"Haunted house is not fabulous or awesome it is CREEPY AND SPOOKY!" said naruto as he is stating the obvious

"LETS GO PEOPLE!" shouted sakura

"Wait a minute cause… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Naruto as they ran for their life.

"Huh?" said sakura dumbly.

"Look" pointed deidara

The ice cubes is currently running for their life… cause they are running from the one and only species which everyone call…

THE FANGIRLS OF THE ICECUBES.

"AHHH SASUKEEEEEEEEEE, I LOVEEEEE YOUUUU WITH ALLLL MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted Karin with her super-super high pitch voice.

"AHHHHH NARUTOOOOO, I LOVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEE YOUUUUUUUU! YOUR SOOOOO CUTEEEEEEEEEE!" shouted a girl name, Jessica Tsumi. Naruto being as smart as always stop running and look at Jessica, he look around and pointed at himself while saying "Are you talking to me?" Before Jessica could reply, Naruto threw his shoes at her face and ran-off for his life. Jessica fainted and accidentally steps on Karin shoes, Karin push Jessica down but Jessica pull Karin down with her. With all Karin weight which landed on top of Jessica, Jessica have trouble breathing and sooner or later if Karin don't stand up she will die from no air. Which I don't think anyone would care.

And…

"OH EM GEE! IS ! THE LOVE OF MY LIFEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE SOUL MATE OF MY LIFEEEEE!" shouted Sukuro Hanaluka while running in a really funny way. The way she runs is like she is holding handbags on both hand and her legs is like make out of stone… SHE CAN'T BEND HER LEGS WHILE RUNNING!

Last but not least… Neji you better run even faster causeeee….

"NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI ! I LOVE YOU WITH MY !" shouted a girl call Fuyuro Semomo. When she run everyone swear that the floor vibrated and she happens to be the fastest runner among all… THE FANGIRLS OF THE ICECUBES!

"IS ALREADY PASS A MINUTE!" shouted sakura as she look at her watch

"NO HAVEN'T PASS A MINUTE!" shouted Kiba, shikamaru and Deidara. You can tell they are lying cause they don't want to go to the haunted house.

"Stupid" muttered sakura

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Kiba, shikamaru and Deidara.

"OF COURSE! YOU GUYS ARE STANDING ONE CENTIMETER AWAY FROM ME!" shouted sakura "AND NOW IS OFFICIAL! YOU GUYS ARE KNOWN AS THE IDIOT TRIO!"

Before the 'idiot trio' could reply, The ice cubes came back.

"We are ready" said the ice cubes as if nothing has happen.

"OKAY! LETS GOO!" shouted sakura

The idiot trio gulp.

Naruto crying for ramen.

The ice cubes except naruto cheered for haunted house and staying alert for fangirls attack

Sakura taking the lead.

"YOU GOTTO BE KIDDING ME!" shouted everyone

_**xX-mysterious-unknown-Xx**_

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I don't think I am going to put up anymore chapter until I have at least 20 reviews. So yea… hope you guys like it.**_


End file.
